Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Nanny 911
by Simon Seville
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes have gone too far Dave. When he calls nanny 911 will she be able to make things right in thr Seville and Miller house? R
1. Chapter 1

The Chipmunks

And

Chipettes

Meet Nanny 911

"Hi my name is Dave Seville and I have six chipmunks. There is Alvin the oldest. He is an emotional rollercoaster." "Simon put the book down and start playing. Dave let go of my arm." There is Simon. He is very smart and can be tough with Britney and Alvin." "Alvin let go of me. I don't want to go with you." "Then there is my youngest chipmunk Theodore. He loves cook and help." "There the cookies are all done. Alvin they have to cool. Stop it." "Next is Britney. She is tough and bosses her little sister around. "Jeanette get me a candy bar. No you know that I don't like nuts in my food. Get me a nut free candy bar." "Next is Jeanette. She is silent, calm and is very shy." "Sorry Britney. But you need to do your own homework and get your own candy…""Last is Eleanor. She love sports and tries to help around a lot." "Britney can you get the door. If you don't stop making fun of Jeanette you'll be very sorry." "Please I need help with them. Latter that day nanny Mary came to help with the chipmunks and chipettes. "Well hello chi… er… um… kids," Mary said a little nervous. "Hi. My name is Brittany," "I'm Eleanor." "You can call me Alvin." "I'm Simon." He said a little shy sound in his voice. "Um… I'm Jeanette." She said the same way only more quite. "Theodore." To the nanny Theodore seemed to mumble his words. "Well hi. My name is Mary. Well I'm just going to see how your day goes and you pretend you don't see me. Okay." "Okay." Everyone said. "Alvin give me my glasses back." "If you want them you've got to get me." "Alvin that's not fair you can see were you're going." "To bad. It's not my fault you have poor vision." "Alvin. Give Simon his glasses back." "But Dave, I was just having some fun." "Well if that's what you call fun then you don't even have a brain." "Well at least I'm not a geek. Look at me I'm Simon and I just got another A+." "Well at least I'm not a complete nincompoop. Look at me I'm Alvin and I missed 2+2 on my math test." "That's it. I've had it with the fighting. Alvin give Simon his glasses back and stop arguing." "Yes Dave." Mean while Brittany and her sisters were in some sort of argument. "Jeanette I told you never look in my diary. I though we were done with that diary war!" "Sorry Brit, but I wanted to see if you had a crush on Alvin." "Will you two stop fighting? I can't practice my soccer kick." Listen Eleanor you can do that outside." "Oh so you want me to play in the rain?" "Great. Maybe you'll get a cold and can leave me alone." "Brittany that's not very nice." "Well look who's talking miss diary stealer." Jeanette looked like she was going to cry. "Well at least I'm not so, so pushy." "Stop with the fighting. Jeanette don't read Brittany's diary. Brittany don't be so harsh. And Eleanor don't play soccer in the house. Got it?" "Yes Dave." That's when they herd Theodore yelling at Alvin. "Alvin I told you that you can't lick the spoon." "Come on Teddy, one lick?" "Gee Alvin for being my older brother you are acting like you're a seven- year- old." "Simon stay out of this. Anyway please Theodore?" "I said no!" "ALVVINNN!!!" "Nice." "Stop with the bickering. Now I don't want to here a thing out of all six of you." "Yes sir." "I can't believe we got grounded." "Alvin is your brain the size of a pea? We got in trouble because we keep fighting." "How can you tell?" Simon's flash back. ALVIINNN!!! ALVIINNN!!! I told you to be careful. ALVIINNN!!! "Okay, okay. I get it." "Well thanks to you five I can't go to the mall this afternoon." "Oh and how is this our fault?" "Well if Jeanette didn't look in my diary and you didn't play soccer in the house I could still go to the mall." "Well sorry Brittany but Alvin gave me five dollars to see if you had a crush on him." "Alvin you're behind all this?" "No. I just though I would ask Jeanette so I wouldn't be the one to blame." "ALVVINNN!!! I can't believe you." "Well I…" "Will you two be quite? You know I think Dave is right. You two bicker too much." "I have to agree with you Eleanor." "Me two." "Me three." "Yah. It's like all there is is trouble." "I agree with you Simon." "You know we can hear every word you're saying." "Yah. We have ears." "Well good." My my. I can't believe how much these siblings fight. It's amazing this father isn't a frog from yelling. "Kids dinner." "Dave I don't want broccoli." "To bad. It's good for you." "It's also an anti cancer food." "Yah Alvin. It's really good." "Also you won't be healthy if you don't eat it." "Yah Alvin. Eat up. We have five have to eat it. So you have to also." "Be quit Brittany." "That's it. Dinner is over." "Well Alvin you get us in trouble this afternoon and now at dinner." "Well it wouldn't be a problem it tasted good." "It tastes good to me." "And me." "Well not me." "Fellows bath time. Who's first?" "Not me." "No thanks." "I don't want to go first again." "I would but I went first the last week." "No. I want to be last so because I want to have to longest time that way I can be the cleanest." "Oh for peat sack. I'll do it again for the 3rd time this week." "Thank you Simon." 5 minutes later. "I'm not going." "I'll do it." 5 minutes later. "Dave Theodore would like to go next." "What? I never said that." "Come on Theodore." "Thanks a lot Alvin." 5 minutes later. "I'll do it." 10 minutes later. "How come you took 5 minutes longer?" "Because the water was so warm. You've got a problem with that?" "Gosh. Don't have to be so harsh." "I don't want to go next." "To bad. I already called last. Now move it." "Dave I don't want to take a bath." "Then take a shower." "NO." "Well it's one or the other." "Man Alvin sure is throwing a big fit over nothing." "I know." "It's not that bad." "It can be relaxing." "I don't want either." "One, two, three, four," "Okay, okay. Just do give me the belt." 2 minutes later. "I survived." "Alvin." Simon said while rolling his eyes. "Well see you later." 18 minutes later. "Kid come brush you teeth and go to the bathroom." "Well good night fellows." "Dave can we stay up one more hour?" "No." "30 minutes?" "No." "One second?" "Oh look Alvin. Times up. Go to sleep." "Be quite will you Simon." 5 minutes later. "Dave do I have to go to sleep now?" "Yes Alvin. Now get to bed." "Simon are you awake?" "I am now. What do you want Alvin?" "To play. That's what." "No Alvin. We have school tomorrow." "hu… what. Alvin why are you up?" "Because I can't." "ALVIINNN!!! I here you. Now go to sleep." "FINE!" "Well Dave you seem like you need major help." "I know." "Well let me review what I think you need help with." "Okay." "Well I see that there is lots of fighting. Simon and Alvin need to learn to get a long better. Jeanette Brittany and Eleanor need to stop fighting also. Theodore needs to be with his siblings more. Also Alvin needs to learn that you are the boss of the house. Are you ready to get stared?" "Yep." "Lets go." The next day. "Bye kids." "Bye." "I made an F again!!!" "Big surprise Alvin." "Oh yah. Well what did you make?" "C+." "Nice." "Well at least I did better than you." "Well I bet Theodore did better than Eleanor." "Well we'll see. Eleanor what did you make on your science test?" "B+. why?" "Nothing." "Theodore what did you make?" "B-." "Ha. Girls are smarter than boys." "What are you talking about?" "Simon! What did you make on your science test?" "A+. Why?" "Oh just proving that boys are smarter than girls." "They are not!! Jeanette what did you get?" "A+." "See there not smarter. So ha!" "Alvin you nincompoop! They got the same grade!" "I knew that." "Sure you did." When the chipmunks and chipettes got home Dave told them to do there homework I sure he'll never say that on live TV ever again. "ALVVINNN! I told you to go up to your room and do your homework!" "But Dave homework is so schoolish. How do you expect me to relax when you tell me do my homework?" "Just go up stairs and ask Simon, Theodore or the chipettes to help you. Understand? "Understood." "Simon. What's 2x3 again?" "Oh for peat sake Alvin. 6. The answer is 6. Now leave me be will you." "Dave I don't mean to disturb you but I think it's time to lay out the family rules." "No problem." "Kid get down here." "See what kind of trouble you get me into." "Well I though we should lay out some rules. Number one: No fighting. Number two: Dave is the boss." "Are you sure?" The nanny just ignored Alvin's question. "Number three: Don't talk when an adult is talking. Number four: _**All**_ homework must be done before bedtime. That means you Alvin." "What don't I always?" "No Alvin, no you don't." "Well you know what Simon?" "What?" While Alvin and Simon fought Mary was about to explode. "Sometimes Simon you need to keep your mouth shut!" "GUYS! Would you too quit fighting! I've had it." "Eleanor do you have to yell." "Alvin sometimes you can be so stupid!" "As I was saying, rule number five: Don't fight bath time. Now does any one have a question?" "Can we ask people to help with our homework or do we have to do it by our self?" "You may ask for help." "If we're not done with our homework by bed time can we stay up later?" "Yes, because you have to complete your homework. Any other questions? No. Good because every time you brake a rule you must go to bed 5 minutes earlier for each rule you brake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people. Okay chapter 2 is up. Sorry I didn't use paragraphs, I used color on the real one and used a bigger fount so it was easer to read. Well enough of that. Chapter 2. **

"What? Alvin shouted. "Five minutes earlier. That is so unfair."

"Alvin, Simon said really annoyed. "It's just five minutes."

"So. That's five minutes less of play time!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Asked Mary

"No you do not." Alvin said hoping not to get in trouble.

"Alvin, I know you're lying to me. And because you did I want you to go to bed five minutes earlier." Said the nanny.

"All come on."

"Alvin you're acting like a big baby." Brittany said getting really mad with Alvin's behavior like Simon.

"Stay out of this Brittany!"

"10 minutes Alvin."

"But…" Alvin said wanting to arguer but the nanny said something to keep him quite.

"We can make 15."

"No no. 10's fine."

"Good. Now how about you six go and play until dinner."

"Okay." Everyone said.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Jeanette asked?

"Truth or Dare?" Theodore asked?

"I'm in." Alvin said. The only real reason was so he could humiliate Brittany by asking her something embarrassing.

"Okay." Simon said.

"Well everyone else is doing it so why not." Chirped Eleanor.

"I'll play." Brittany said having the same reason as Alvin.

"So who wants to go first?" Simon asked?

"Me!" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

"I said it first!" Alvin screamed.

"No I did!" She yelled even louder.

"Guys remember what she said?" Simon asked hoping that would help.

"Uh… you can g-go first B-Brittany." Alvin making himself say it.

"Why Alvin thank you." Brittany said it on a half meaning and rude tone.

"Um… Alvin truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream I'm a dork as loud as you can."

"What? I change it to truth."

"Wimp, but fine. Is it true that you like me?"

"Brittany. Oh fine I'll do the dare. I'm a dork." Alvin yelled just as Brittany said.

"Okay that was funny."

"Let. It. Go."

"Alvin just truth or dare someone already." Eleanor said getting impatience.

"Fine! Simon truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Jeanette?"

"Uh… maybe I do maybe I only see her as a friend." Simon said trying not to blush.

"Simon just answer the question!" Alvin said wanting an answer.

"I'll change it to dare than."

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Jeanette."

"Alvin, fine I love Jeanette. Happy?"

"You do Simon?" Jeanette asked hoping it was he was telling the truth.

"Y-yes." Simon said while blushing.

"Hay will you two love birds move on?" Brittany cried.

"Fine. Brittany Truth or dare?"

"Simon I wanted to ask her something embarrassing. That's the only reason I was going to play." Alvin said pouting.

"Alvin. Sometimes you can be such a baby." Brittany said

"What?! I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Well I guess truth or dare is over." Eleanor said about ready to tell Dave about the fighting.

"Come on guys. Be a little nicer." Theodore said hoping the fight wouldn't get worse.

"Kid, dinner." Dave called out.

**Okay not my best chapter. Tell me your Ideas and I might use them for the next chapters. Well that's all I got So R&R. **


	3. Jeanette's little trick

**I lied in the last chapter. I said I might use someone's idea but I got bored so I just decided to update. Any way chapter 3.**

"So what did you guys do upstairs?" Dave asked.

"We played truth or dare." Theodore answered.

"So what were some of the questions?"

"Simon admitted he liked no I mean _**LOVES**_ Jeanette." Alvin blurted out.

"Shut up Alvin." Simon said.

"Well excuses me."

"Hay what did I say about fighting?"

"So I guess me and Alvin lose 5 mins?"

"Hold on." Dave said.

"Mary. Should they lose 5 mins?"

"Yes. This is what I see. Alvin's the one who starts the fights. So maybe if you have them talk there problems out that might help."

"Okay."

"Well Alvin you have to go to bed 15 mins earlier. Simon 5 for you."

"Yes Dave." They both said.

"Hay Theodore remember what happened today at school?" Eleanor asked wanting to get a conversation started.

"What? The new girl or the lunch thing?"

"Lunch thing."

"Oh yah."

"What lunch thing?" Dave asked.

"There was a food fight in the cafeteria." Alvin said.

"It was horrible! Food flying every were!' Brittany shouted.

"Oh kids, it 6:00. Why don't you go finish your homework." Dave said.

"Yes Dave." Everyone said.

"Simon?" Alvin was about to ask.

"Alvin if you going to ask me about another times table fact for get it."

"Fine! Jeanette what's 7x 6?" Alvin asked hoping to get an answer for her."

"Alvin did you try to solve the problem?"

"For get it. Brittany what's…"

"Alvin just do your own homework!" Brittany yelled.

"You guys are no help what so ever!"

"Alvin, when ever you need help you can't just go to me Jeanette or Simon."

"Alvin." Jeanette said. "I have a trick for the 6 facts."

"What?"

"Do you know your 5's?"

"Yes."

"So just add 1 more or 2 or 3 ect."

"Oh, so your saying that 7x 6= 42?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

**Okay now I'm out of ideas. So I need some help on what to put next. Jus remember it's about 6:30 to 6:45, so I can't say it bath or bedtime. So please just give me some ideas. Okay that's it until when ever. **


	4. I QUIT

7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 thank you so much for the nice review. I think I going to quit the nanny 911 story. Not because of PartiallyDetermined2LoseXD! Ps you are a loser. Any way I don't like this story any way. If you mad at me than read my other stories. Any way this goes to PartiallyDetermined2LoseXD! I think you ugly stuck up and I am very sorry you 7 year old sister has to put up with a witch like you. Also if you sister is any better than me lets see her right a story on here. And if you think you better than me than lets here you right. Any way bye.


	5. You got lucky

**I'm back with the nanny 911 story. You people are just lucky I get persuaded easily by nice reviews. **

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alvin asked.

"Wanna watch TV?" Brittany asked.

"Okay."

"Alvin give me the remote."

"Why should I Simon?"

"Because there's a new Mystery ER show on and I want to watch it."

"Well I'm older."

"By 5 minutes."

"Simon let go! I don't want to watch some dumb body show!" Brittany said while grabbing the remote.

"Sweet, project runway is on!"

"Eewww…" The boys chorused.

"And why in the world would we want to watch this?" Alvin said in discussed.

"Jeanette, Ellie do you want to watch it?"

"Not really Brit. We watch this all the time at home." Jeanette said.

"I don't either. I'd rather watch soccer."

"I'm in with Eleanor's idea."

"Well of course you are Alvin. You and Ellie play soccer." Brittany said.

"Can we watch food net work?"

"I kind of like Theodore's idea." Jeanette said.

"Guys I'm missing ER."

"No one cares Simon."

"Gosh people. I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance!" Brittany said.

"Who does Brittany think she is?"

"So does any one else have a plan?"

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare again?"

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said.

"Jeanette, truth or dare?" Alvin asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a piggy back ride."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Please."

"Truth."

"Fine. Have you ever had a crush on any one besides Simon?"

"Sort of. There was this kid named Ruben Vultures and he was nice."

"How old is he?"

"4."

"Okay."

"Eleanor, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance around the room saying go me it's my birthday."

"Okay. Go me it's my birthday. It's my birthday. Go me."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"It was fun."

"Theodore, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you still sleep with a stuffed bare?"

"Un-hn."

"Hey fellows. What're you playing?" Dave asked.

"Truth or dare."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"Where's Simon?"

"In our room."

"Why?"

"We don't know. He just left."

"I'm going to go talk to him. Have fun."

"Simon, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"So why'd you leave?"

"I don't know."

"Simon, look at me."

"Dave can I be left alone?"

"Simon you need to tell me."

"Well…"

FLASH BACK

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alvin asked.

"Wanna watch TV?" Brittany asked.

"Okay."

"Alvin give me the remote."

"Why should I Simon?"

"Because there's a new Mystery ER show on and I want to watch it."

"Well I'm older."

"By 5 minutes."

"Simon let go! I don't want to watch some dumb body show!" Brittany said while grabbing the remote.

"Sweet, project runway is on!"

"Eewww…" The boys chorused.

"And why in the world would we want to watch this?" Alvin said in discussed.

"Jeanette, Ellie do you want to watch it?"

"Not really Brit. We watch this all the time at home." Jeanette said.

"I don't either. I'd rather watch soccer."

"I'm in with Eleanor's idea."

"Well of course you are Alvin. You and Ellie play soccer." Brittany said.

"Can we watch food net work?"

"I kind of like Theodore's idea." Jeanette said.

"Guys I'm missing ER."

"No one cares Simon."

"Gosh people. I'm leaving!"

"And that's it."

"So you left because they wouldn't let you watch ER?"

"Pretty much. I just came up here to read."

"Simon, I know you're sick of Brittany's attitude but you've got to bare with it."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

"Now why don't you go down stairs with everyone and play truth or dare."

"Okay."

**Okay give me reviews. I love reviews. Plus you can give me some ideas. All you have to do is click the button that says review. Isn't technology great? **


	6. Things change

**I got board again, so I'm going to update. **

_Simon POV _

I thought about what Dave said. Maybe he was right. Was it really necessary to stomp up to my room just because I didn't get to watch Mystery ER? No, it wasn't. Dave was right. I wanted to go down stairs, but what if my brothers and the chipettes made fun of me? What if they though I was too much of an emotional person? Why would I even think that? Ugg… life can be so annoying! When I got down stairs everyone was still playing truth or dare.

"… Head." Was the last word I heard Alvin say as I walked down stairs.

I didn't feel like saying anything so I just leaned against the door way and watched everyone else play. I wanted to see how long it would take anyone to notice me. Just then I saw Brittany do a head stand. I guess Alvin had dared Brittany to do a head stand. How original.

"Alvin how long do I have to stay like this?" Brittany asked ready to fall.

"Ten more seconds." Alvin told her.

It was too late Brittany fell flat on her face. I heard he yell at Alvin. Her face was red. I couldn't tell but did I see Brittany cry? No, I didn't. Brittany never cries. But, I have to remember, she is a girl with feelings. I looked at her and so did everyone else. I could tell there was about to be a major blow up.

"Well you didn't have to do my dare!" Alvin shouted in defense his hands up in the air like the surrender position.

"Well, I didn't want to for-fit!" She yelled back.

"Guys, break it up!" I heard Eleanor yell.

Just then Dave and Nanny Mary walked in the room. I hid by the table in the hall way. I didn't want anyone to see me yet. I'm just glad Dave didn't see me. He would've started asking me a bunch of different questions like "I though I told you to go and play with your brothers and the chipettes." I didn't feel like a lecture at the moment.

"What's going on in here?" Mary asked.

"Nothing!" Alvin exclaimed shocked. I guess he didn't see Mary and Dave coming. "We were just making up a play call… um… fake it."

"Fake it?" Dave questioned.

"Yah. You see some one will give you an emotion and then the others have to guess it. I guess I just such a good actor you thought I was mad at Brittany." Alvin explained.

Jeanette looked at Alvin. I don't think she understood he was lying. Then she spook up. For the first time! I wanted to run up and hug her! I was so proud. She was sticking up for what she believed. GO JENNY!

"No, you and Brittany were fighting." Jeanette said.

"JEANETTE!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"You made us all lose another five minutes!" Brittany yelled. Her face was still red with rage.

"I don't get it?"

"Not trying to be mean Jeanette, but it was a lye." Theodore piped up.

Did Theodore really go against Jeanette and with Alvin? What his Mary done to us? Things we definitely going to change around here.

"Okay, for lying, you all lose five minutes, and for all this yelling you lose another five minutes." Dave looked pretty mad.

Everyone in the room looked disappointed.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Was he in the room?" Mary asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Okay, that's it. I was ready to strangle everyone. I wasn't even in the room. I was standing in the door frame! Why, does this have to happen to me? That's when I decided to make my move.

"I wasn't even in this room! All I was, was standing in the door frame!" I yelled clearly upset.

Everyone gasped.


End file.
